I Need You
by TheHexPistols
Summary: Hermione/Ginny, early DH. This is a soft romance about the angst Ginny feels at the knowledge that Hermione is leaving with the trio soon. Book!Ginny, Comforting!Hermione. Femslash. Enjoy the PWP.


**WARNING: girl x girl sex. With actual emotion.**

I wrote this to prove that there can be an emotional relationship that is equally as hot as a random burst of lust. If not hotter. Also because there's too much slash and not enough femslash out there without it involving penises, having no emotion, or being really bad.

Yeah... enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So, that's it, then?" Ginny asked in a low voice.<p>

"Well... well, yes," Hermione answered truthfully. "You know the Order has been making plans to put everyone in hiding, and with Bill and Fleur's wedding, things are only going to get more stressful..."

"You're not going into hiding though, are you?"

Hermione was reluctant to meet Ginny's brave, steady gaze. Her brown eyes held a strength Hermione's own lacked, as much as she hated to acknowledge this.

"I can't stay," Hermione told her in little over a whisper. "Ron and Harry, they... they need me."

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, firing up at once, but she stopped. Hermione knew she was getting angry to hide her real emotions. It was a habit she had gained from spending seventeen years in a house full of siblings eager to mock her. It was her only defense. It has to have taken a lot of strength for her to keep her opinions silent.

"When are you going, exactly?" she asked bluntly. Her voice was toneless.

"I'm not sure... I can't honestly say I expect we'll be here another two weeks. I told you about the preparations we've made already."

"Yeah, right," Ginny began sarcastically, monotonically, "dressing up a ghoul in pajamas and trying to pass it off as Ron... preparations..."

"Don't be like that."

"What am I supposed to say? That I'm happy you're going on the run in the name of this war? That I'm happy to sit here and wait nicely like a child while you meet Death Eaters and Dementors, and who knows what else? You think I'll just gladly go back to Hogwarts, knowing - knowing..."

"Knowing what?"

There was pain in her eyes. It unnerved Hermione to see it, but she didn't know what she could do. Ginny pulled herself back together as soon as she could, her lips pressed hard together. She gazed at Hermione as if from a long way away. "Knowing I might never see you again..."

Her voice trembled. Her eyes were glowing with tears - a sight Hermione had only ever seen a few times in the course of their friendship.

She took a step forwards. "Ginny -"

Ginny pushed her outstretched hand away. "Don't 'Ginny' me!"

Hermione hesitated for a moment, but seeing tears fall from Ginny's eyes now, she tried again to comfort her. Ginny didn't push her away this time. She did not sob, but her breath shook when Hermione pulled her into a hug, taking in the familiar scent and feel of the other girl.

"I want to go with you," Ginny whispered, holding her tightly.

Hermione's heart felt like it was going to burst. This could be the last week, the last few days, the last night of seeing Ginny. "You can't..."

"You can't stop me!"

Hermione loosened her grip to give Ginny a serious look. "Ginny, no. It's too dangerous -"

"I'm perfectly able to fight!"

"I know," Hermione assured her. She reached out a hand, caressing the side of Ginny's face. "I know... but I can't betray your family like that. Ron and Harry and I could _never_ run the risk of you dying for this - this stupid war! Your brothers would never forgive us, your mum and dad - they would never forget it. I could never forgive myself..."

"I can't let you go, then," Ginny stated.

Hermione tried hard to not let this get to her emotions. She needed to be strong now. "I have to go..."

Ginny was annoyed, she was upset. She almost pulled away from Hermione's touch, even as her hand began to rest on Ginny's shoulder, her thumb tracing the side of her neck.

"Forget about me," Hermione asked of her.

"What?"

"Don't be alone... Please, Ginny. Forget about me when -"

"No," she said flatly. "No, don't - don't do this!"

"Ginny -"

"I can't just forget about you, Hermione! I can't just - just go back to Hogwarts and pretend none of this happened! I - I -"

"I have a war to fight..."

"And I love you," Ginny said so quickly, so faintly she seemed close to never saying it at all.

Hermione was stunned. She stared into Ginny's serious, strong gaze.

"I love you, Hermione..." she said again. She was shaking lightly, her eyes full of tears again.

Hermione's heart was hammering in her chest. She was lost for words. Ginny's eyes closed when she found inner courage and stroked her face again.

"I... I love you too," Hermione told her in a whisper, watching her eyes open again. "I can't let you get hurt..."

Ginny looked down, as if in defeat, as if she feared the impact of these two claims. "Promise me you'll remember me..."

Hermione stared, surprised. "How could I not remember you?"

"You have Ron, and Harry," Ginny pointed out. She was clearly pained by the idea. "You might fall in love with them."

Hermione stroked the side her her hair, her fingers running through the bright, silky strands. "That won't make me love you any less."

"Do you promise?"

Hermione smiled. "I promise."

Ginny nodded, not any less sorrowful than she was before.

Hermione leant in to kiss her once, slowly. "I don't think you're someone I could ever forget..."

Ginny's hands reached for the back of her neck. She caught Hermione's lips in her own. She was often the one to initiate snogging sessions like this and she didn't appear to enjoy being pushed aside today. "I'll make sure you remember me..."

"Is that a challenge?" Hermione teased.

For the first time, Ginny smiled. "Maybe..."

Hermione laughed into their kiss, her lips pressing over Ginny's again and again. Ginny's hands had slid down her thin waist, pulling her closer.

"I think we should head to bed," Ginny said slowly, smiling. "It's getting late, after all..."

Hermione smirked. "I think you're right..."

She pulled away, taking Ginny's hand as she backed up towards Ginny's bed. She took a seat, admiring the beauty of the other girl standing above her. Their smiles faded by this point. They seemed to simultaneously reflect that tonight felt like a very important night.

Ginny climbed on the bed after her, forcing her to move further back as she hovered above. Hermione fell back on the bed completely, her hair flowing around her. She reached out a hand to brush hair behind Ginny's ear, to better see her in the dim lighting on this side of the room.

Admiring Hermione's form, Ginny seemed almost distracted. She was thinking hard, leaning into Hermione's touch. She kissed Hermione next with eyes closed, on her neck. Hermione felt her tongue trace the contours of her collar bone. She arched her neck up when Ginny warm breath met her skin. She was breathing heavily, enjoying Hermione deeply, it seemed.

"I don't want this to be our last night together," Hermione mumbled.

This made Ginny pause. She glanced at Hermione for a moment, before closing her eyes again, shifting over her. "Don't talk about it..."

Hermione held her chin gently, urging her to look at her. "I want you to know. I want to see you again, after all of this is over."

Ginny was confused. "You mean that?"

"Yes."

Hermione began sitting up, positioning herself opposite Ginny.

"I want to be with you," she said, "and not just with this secret, hidden relationship... I want to be with you properly, and proudly."

Ginny's chest rose. She was searching Hermione eyes for something - what it could be, Hermione was unsure. The next thing she knew, Ginny was kissing her roughly, holding her close and forcing her back on the bed. Their eyes met again as Ginny's hand wandered Hermione's body, moving lower.

"I want you to remember this," Ginny told her. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny kissed her hard instead. She breathed heavily, her tongue exploring Hermione mouth with skill and feverish desire. She kissed Hermione's neck once more, moving towards her ear, before sitting up.

She pulled her shit over her head, throwing it aside without a second glance. She was half-naked now, completely topless. It was a wonderful sight to behold. In the dim, late lighting of this hour, Hermione could see every curve of her body illuminated perfectly, every inch of skin seemingly glowing with the light of Ginny's desire.

Her hands were running down Hermione's body again as she watched from above, enjoying this. Her fingers traced the curve of Hermione's breasts, her eyes half-closed. Hermione could hear hear heavy breathing. She could feel Ginny's hips move slowly as she straddled her, rotating. It made Hermione ache with a yearning for Ginny to be closer still.

Ginny pulled at Hermione's shirt from the bottom up and Hermione allowed it to happen. A shiver ran up her spine at Ginny's fingers tracing her body. She arched her back as her shirt passed over her, her eyes closed. Ginny gave a rough moan, too fond of Hermione's bare chest. In seconds her lips were back on Hermione's neck.

Hermione moaned softly, feeling one of Ginny's hands slide behind her back. Ginny was moving lower, kissing her collar bone, then chest. When she sat up again, Hermione longed for her warm embrace. Ginny was removing her pajama trousers, undoing the tie of it. Hermione began taking off her own too, her head spinning at the prospect of being close to Ginny with so little clothes on once more.

When they were in nothing more than underwear, Hermione sat up. She stared at Ginny confidently, reaching for her jaw and kissing her roughly. Ginny's hands found her chest. She began playing with her, smiling softly at the response it forced upon her. Hermione's head rolled back again. Ginny kissed her and the next thing she knew, Ginny's legs were on either side of her own.

She began rubbing herself against Hermione, caught up in the power of it. Hermione felt overpowered; it was too enjoyable for her to want to change a thing. Ginny's fingers found her breasts again, her hips moving in rhythmic waves. Fueled by a need to meet her desire's needs, her hand slid from Hermione's chest, moving lower.

She traced along Hermione's breasts, moving her fingers down Hermione's stomach, over her navel, until she reached her underwear. Hermione tensed a little here, but Ginny kissed her reassuringly, pressing closer to her. Her hand entered Hermione's last piece of clothing. She stroked the length of Hermione's slit, causing her to shake and gasp in enjoyment.

She then pulled away from their kiss, to watch Hermione's reactions. She payed attention only to Hermione's clit next. Rubbing it slowly, roughly, Hermione began struggling to keep her control. She closed her eyes, breathing out heavily. Her stomach tensed as Ginny got rougher still, but Ginny soothed her, kissing her slowly on and off, regulating her pace.

"Ginny," Hermione gasped before she could help it. "Oh, _Ginny_..."

Knowing she was getting somewhere, Ginny changed positions, until she was kneeling over one of Hermione's legs, the other arched and spread out for better access. Ginny spread her legs further apart. She never stopped playing with Hermione's clit, but pulled down her underwear with her left hand nonethelss. Hermione knew what was coming next.

They had experimented with each other often over the summer, but never yet had Hermione gotten used to it. Her back arched as Ginny's free hand began tracing her slit again. She bit her own lip, moaning Ginny's name as her eyebrows creased above closed eyes. Ginny began inserting a finger into her.

Hermione moaned more, only encouraging Ginny to push the finger in deep, harshly. Hermione was more wet now Ginny thought she would be. Her own arousal was so great by this point, she was tempted just to hump Hermione's legs until she reached climax. Instead, she spent her efforts adding a second finger to the first.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped as her fingers began moving more roughly inside her. "Ginny..! Oh, Ginny..!"

With her right hand, she still played with Hermione's clit until the other girl was squirming and panting uncontrollably.

"Oh! O-ooh yes, oh - _yes! GINNY!_"

Before Ginny had expected it, Hermione arched forwards. She drew in a deep, shuddering breath that made her chest stick out, until, after a few seconds, she reached her full climax. She was murmuring Ginny's name over and over again, even as Ginny leant forwards to kiss her, her fingers thoroughly soaked.

Hermione gave her a satisfied look, her eyes half-closed. They panted against each other, looking for something in each other's eyes.

"I need you," Ginny told her quietly. These were the unspoken words she had held back earlier. "I love you, Hermione... and I need you more than anyone..."


End file.
